wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wake Up Jeff! (video)/Gallery
Gallery WakeUpJeff!titlecard.jpg|Title card TheWigglesinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles WeLikeToSayHello-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "We Like to Say Hello" WeLikeToSayHello.jpg|"We Like to Say Hello" GregandJeffinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Jeff MichaelButler,CassandraandJessicaHalloran.jpg|Jessica Halloran, Michael Buter and Cassandra Halloran dressing up as wild west people JosephFieldinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Joseph Field TheHenryFamily.jpg|The Henry Family TonyandTheodoreHenry.jpg|Tony and Theodore Henry in Elvis costumes and wigs PaulPaddickasScubaDiver.jpg|Paul Paddick as Scuba Diver TheLindsayFamily.jpg|The Lindsay Family GregandHenry.jpg|Greg and Henry Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand-Prologue.jpg|Henry talking about his underwater big band Greg,HenryandhisUnderwaterBigBand.jpg|Greg, Henry and the Underwater Big Band GreginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg HenryinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Henry Jellyfish.jpg|Jellyfish Walrus.jpg|Walrus ElectricEel.jpg|Electric eel playing guitar Murray,JeffandHenry.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Henry Henry'sUnderwaterBigBand.jpg|"Henry's Underwater Big Band" TheTortoise.jpg|The tortoise playing tympani MurrayandDolphins.jpg|Murray and dolphins playing trumpets MurrayandHenryinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray and Henry AnthonyandSeahorse.jpg|Anthony and seahorse playing glockenspiel JeffandHenry.jpg|Jeff and Henry Fish.jpg|Fish TheWigglesasStatues.jpg|The Wiggles standing still as statues MurrayasStatue.jpg|Murray doing a statue pose AnthonyasStatue.jpg|Anthony doing a statue pose JeffasStatue.jpg|Jeff doing a statue pose TheOtherWigglesasStatues.jpg|The Other Wiggles as statues JeffandAnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony EverybodyIsClever-Prologue.jpg|"Let's do statues together, everybody." EverybodyIsClever-RedTakamineGuitar.jpg|Red Takamine acoustic guitar transition EverybodyIsClever.jpg|"Everybody is Clever" MurrayandJeffinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregSingingEverybodyisClever.jpg|Greg singing MurrayinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray Greg'sShoe.jpg|Greg's shoe GregandMurrayinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Murray AnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony TheAwakeWigglesinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles EverybodyIsClever2.jpg|The Wiggles standing still as statues StudioLights.jpg|Studio lights AnthonySingingEverybodyIsClever.jpg|Anthony singing AnthonyandMurrayinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony and Murray JeffSingingEverybodyIsClever.jpg|Jeff singing JeffinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff putting his hands on his chin MurrayPlayingRedTakamineGuitar.jpg|Murray playing red Takamine acoustic guitar HavingFunattheBeach-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Murray and the kids WagstheDogBeachDrawing.jpg|Peter's beach drawing of Wags the Dog HavingFunattheBeach.jpg|"Having Fun at the Beach" TheNonrealisticWigglesinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles HavingFunattheBeach2.jpg|Manly Beach SamMacFadden.jpg|Sam MacFadden and Anthony putting on sunscreen JeffandAnthonyatManlyBeach.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Manly Beach GregandAnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony and Greg surfing MurrayandGeorgiaMunro-CookinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray and his daughter Georgia TheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The S.S Feathersword MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword AhoyThere,CaptainFeathersword.jpg|"Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword." AhoyThere,MeHearties.jpg|"Ahoy there, me hearties." BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong)-Prologue.jpg|"A bing bang bong, a ring rang rong, that's a pirate song." BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong).jpg|"Bing Bang Bong (That's A Pirate Song)" BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong)2.jpg|Greg and Jeff JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeathersword'sCartwheel.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing a cartwheel CaptainFeatherswordFallingDown.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong)3.jpg|Captain Feathersword back up BingBangBong(That'sAPirateSong)4.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Captain Feathersword AnthonyandDominicLindsay.jpg|Anthony and Dominic Anthony,MurrayandDominicLindsay.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Dominc DominicandAshleighLindsay.jpg|Dominic playing his trumpet and his baby daughter, Ashleigh BucketOfDew-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Bucket of Dew" AnthonySingingBucketofDew.jpg|Anthony singing BucketofDew.jpg|"Bucket of Dew" CassandraandJessicaHalloran.jpg|Cassandra and Jessica Halloran JessicaHalloraninWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jessica Halloran TheWigglesandDominicLindsay.jpg|The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay BucketofDew2.jpg|Greg and Jeff DominicLindsay.jpg|Dominic playing his trumpet CassandraHalloraninWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Cassandra Halloran WakeUpJeff!-Clock.jpg|Clock WakeUpJeff!-Prologue.jpg|Jeff wearing pyjamas TheWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggly Group GregandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword JeffSleepinginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff sleeping GregSingingWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg singing WakeUpJeff!(Song).jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" MurrayPlayingEpiphoneCasinoElectricGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Epiphone Casino guitar Greg,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Greg, Captain and Dorothy HenryandWagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Henry and Wags WagsandAnthony.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheUnforgottenWigglesandtheWiggleFriends.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and the Wiggle Friends JeffandTheWiggleFriends.jpg|Jeff and the Wiggle Friends TheNonrealisticWigglesandtheWiggleFriends.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the Wiggle Friends TheOtherWigglesandtheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|The Other Wiggles and the Early Wiggle Friends TheUnforgottenWiggles,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy TheWiggles,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Dorothy WagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags JeffWakingUpinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff waking up SnareDrum.jpg|Anthony's drum JeffYawning.jpg|Jeff yawning JeffinBed.jpg|"Can you keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep." Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy EpiphoneCasinoElectricGuitar.jpg|Epiphone Casino electric guitar TheOtherWigglesinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing music TheWigglesandDorothyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy GregandDorothy2.jpg|Greg and Dorothy dancing AnthonyPlayingDrumsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony playing the drums Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)2.jpg|Anthony and Greg Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)3.jpg|Dorothy and Greg DorothyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy GreginDorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?).jpg|Greg dancing GregandCaptain.jpg|Greg and Captain AnthonyandCaptain.jpg|Anthony and Captain TheNonRealisticWiggles,CaptainandHenry.jpg|The Non-Realistic Wiggles, Captain and Henry GregandtheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|Greg and the Early Wiggle Friends Murray,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Murray, Captain and Dorothy MurrayandDorothyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy GregandWagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg and Wags MurrayandtheLandWiggleFriends.jpg|Murray and the Land Wiggle Friends CaptainandDorothyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheOtherWiggles,CaptainandHenry.jpg|The Other Wiggles, Captain and Henry GregandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|Greg and the Wiggly Mascots Anthony,WagsandCaptain.jpg|Anthony, Wags and Captain Anthony,DorothyandWags.jpg|Anthony, Dorothy and Wags DorothyandWagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheLandWiggleFriendsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheNonRealisticWiggles,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|The Non-Realistic Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?).jpg|"Dorothy, Would You Like to Dance?" GregandTheWiggleFriends.jpg|Greg and the Wiggle Friends TakeaTripOutontheSea.jpg|"Take a Trip Out on the Sea" DominicandClareField.jpg|Dominic and Clare AnthonyPlayingYellowTakamineGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing yellow Takamine guitar DominicField.jpg|Dominic Field AnthonyandMurrayPlayingAcousticGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing acoustic guitars TheWigglesLogoonDrumset.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo on drum-set DorothyandAnthony.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony GregSingingRompBompaStomp.jpg|Greg singing EmmaRyan.jpg|Emma Ryan RompBompaStomp.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard CassandraHalloranWearingDorothyHat.jpg|Cassie wearing Dorothy hat LeonardoSilvestriniinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Leonardo ClareandDominicField.jpg|Clare and Dominic DorothyandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Dorothy and Sofia SofiaSilvestriniinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Sofia NicoleButler.jpg|Nicole JeffandEmmaRyan.jpg|Jeff and Emma RedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard DorothyandClareField.jpg|Dorothy and Clare BlueSkyFootage.jpg|Blue sky footage ICanDoSoManyThings.jpg|"I Can Do So Many Things" MurrayandJessicaCook.jpg|Murray and Jessica Cook ICanDoSoManyThings2.jpg|Greg and studio lights GreginICanDoSoManyThings.jpg|Greg (Notice that a camera is seen.) TheKids.jpg|The kids ClareFieldinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Clare Field AlyssaBryce.jpg|Alyssa Bryce MurrayandAnthonyPlayingGuitars.jpg|Murray and Anthony playing guitars ClareFieldandAnthonySilvestrini.jpg|Clare Field and Anthony Silvestrini AnthonySilvestriniinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony Silvestrini JeffandDominicField.jpg|Jeff and Dominic DominicFieldandSamMacFadden.jpg|Dominic Field and Sam MacFadden WavetoWags.jpg|"Wave to Wags" MurrayandJeff-WavetoWags.jpg|Murray and Jeff WavetoWags3.jpg|The Wiggles WavetoWags2.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags Jeff,AnthonyandWags.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Wags WagsandMurray.jpg|Wags and Murray WavetoWags4.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AnthonyandWags.jpg|Anthony and Wags at Hyde Park, Sydney WagsatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Wags at Hyde Park, Sydney TheWigglesatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|The Wiggles at Hyde Park, Sydney Wags'Cartwheel.jpg|Wags doing a cartwheel at Hyde Park, Sydney Wags'Perspective.jpg|Wags' perspective TheWigglesinWags'Perspective.jpg|The Wiggles in Wags' perspective WagsBarking.jpg|Wags barking TheWigglesandWagsinSydney.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags in Sydney, Australia JohnWilliamFieldinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|John Field TonyHenryinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Tony Henry TheMagicBox.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Greg TheMagicBox1.jpg|Anthony and Murray putting cloth on the box TheMagicBox2.jpg|Greg telling everyone to say "Wiggle Waggle" TheMagicBox3.jpg|Jeff sleeping inside the box TheMagicBox4.jpg|Greg, Murray and Anthony waking up Jeff TheMagicBox5.jpg|Jeff awake PipersWaltz-Prologue.jpg|"B-b-b-boom!" MoonandStars.jpg|The moon and stars JeffandDorothy.jpg|Jeff sleeping and Dorothy Jeff,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Henry DorothyandHenry.jpg|Dorothy and Henry CaptainandHenryinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain and Henry CaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheMaleWiggleFriends.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Wags and Captain TheWiggleFriends.jpg|The Wiggle Friends JeffandWagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff and Wags JeffandtheLandWiggleFriends.jpg|Jeff and the Land Wiggle Friends TheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends JeffandtheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|Jeff and the Early Wiggle Friends Jeff,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Jeff, Wags and Captain JeffandtheMaleWiggleFriends.jpg|Jeff and the Male Wiggle Friends Jeff,CaptainandHenry.jpg|Jeff, Captain and Henry PipersWaltz-OverlapShot.jpg|Camera duplicate shot PipersWaltz.jpg|"Pipers Waltz" TheWiggles,WagsandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags and Captain Murray,DorothyandHenry.jpg|Murray, Dorothy and Henry Anthony,MurrayandDorothy.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Dorothy AnthonyandHenryinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony and Henry JeffSleepinginBed.jpg|Jeff sleeping in bed WakeUpJeff!-ClosingScene.jpg|Epilogue Anthony,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Captain Feathersword GoodbyeDance-1996.jpg|"Goodbye Dance" GoodbyeDance-1996-2.jpg|Everybody dancing while Jeff sleeping BlainePage.jpg|Blaine Page TheOtherWigglesandtheWiggleFriends.jpg|The Other Wiggles and the Wiggle Friends SianRyaninWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Sian Ryan GeorgiaMunro-CookinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Georgia Munro-Cook TheNonRealisticWigglesandtheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the Early Wiggle Friends Dorothy,WagsandtheKids.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and the kids WakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Title Credit WakeUpJeff!EndCredits2.jpg|End Credits SofiaSilvestriniinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Sofia Silvestrini in end credits WakeUpJeff!EndCredits3.jpg|More End Credits CaptainandHenryinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Captain and Henry in end credits WakeUpJeff!CastCredits.jpg|Cast Credits WakeUpJeff!CastCredits2.jpg|More Cast Credits DominicFieldinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Dominic Field in end credits CaptainFeatherswordinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Captain Feathersword in end credits TheWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|The Wiggly Group and the kids in end credits CassandraHalloraninWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Cassandra Halloran in end credits ClareFieldinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Clare Field in end credits JessicaCook.jpg|Jessica Cook AlyssaBryceinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Alyssa Bryce in end credits HenryandWagsinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Henry and Wags in end credits GeorgiaMunro-CookinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Georgia Cook in end credits AnthonySilvestriniinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Anthony Silvestrini in end credits JeffinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff sleeping in end credits WakeUpJeff!-SpecialThanksCredits.jpg|The "Special Thanks" credits TheUnforgottenWigglesinWakeUpJeff!EndCredits.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in end credits TheWigglesandGeorgiaMunro-CookinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Georgia Munro-Cook TheWigglyMascotsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and the kids GoodbyeDance-1996Epilogue.jpg|''"WAKE UP JEFF!"'' GoodbyeDance-1996Epilogue2.jpg|Jeff waking up TheWigglesLIVE.jpg|"The Wiggles LIVE" title card Murrayin1996.jpg|Murray Rock-a-ByeYourBear-Backstage.jpg|Anthony and Greg singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheAwakeWigglesin1996.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Greg AnthonyandMurrayinBackstage.jpg|Anthony and Murray HenryandWags.jpg|Heny and Wags HenryandWags2.jpg|Wags polishing Henry's shoes TheAwakeWigglesin1996-2.jpg|"But you know what? There's only one problem. Somebody's missing." GregandMurrayinBackstage.jpg|"Where's Jeff?" MurrayPointing.jpg|"Oh no, he's asleep!" JeffSleepingin1996.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinBackstage.jpg|Jeff waking up Jeffin1996.jpg|Jeff awake GregandJeffinBackstage.jpg|Greg and Jeff Gregin1996.jpg|Greg Murrayin1996-2.jpg|Murray holding Takamine guitar Anthonyin1996.jpg|Anthony Wagsin1996.jpg|Wags the Dog in backstage Henryin1996.jpg|Henry the Octopus in backstage TheWigglesin1996.jpg|The Wiggles GregandMurrayinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Greg and Murray GreginTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Greg CanYouPointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?(Concert).jpg|"Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?" (Early 1996 live) Drums.jpg|Drums JeffPlayingDrums.jpg|Jeff playing drums MurrayPlayingGuitar.jpg|Murray playing red Takamine acoustic guitar AnthonyinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Anthony GregandJeffinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|The Non realistic Wiggles TheOtherWigglesin1996.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Anthony and Murray MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesin1996.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles AnthonyandGreginTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Anthony and Greg D.O.R.O.T.H.Y-1996LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing Dorothy the Dinosaur MurrayinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Murray AnthonyPlayingRedTakamineGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing red Takamine acoustic guitar AnthonyandDorothyinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy DorothyinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur arriving on stage MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Murray and Dorothy D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(Concert).jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y" DorothyandGreginTheWigglesLIVE.jpg|Dorothy and Greg D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(Concert)2.jpg|The Awake Wiggles DorothyBowing.jpg|Dorothy bowing WakeUpJeff!InformationCredits.jpg|Information Credits Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries